


When Images Don't Work

by Niwoomin



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: It's a Test, M/M, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niwoomin/pseuds/Niwoomin
Summary: idk if they work





	When Images Don't Work

hello

https://i.imgur.com/ZOMem14.png 

edit: so i'm booboo the fool @ how i failed to post a pic (tho it's my art u can check it it's on my twitt, rts are appreciated) but just so yall know i have a work titled like that (or maybe slightly different) in preparation! sorry if you wanted to check a new fic in the astro tag sjsjsj i'll delete it soon but i figured out i'd let this here for a while!!  
sorry again and i'm sorry for my hiatus i'll come back after im done with some exams!


End file.
